weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:DevinMoffit
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Autheegee page. Well, now that you're here, know that once you're on the wiki, Weegee will find you and um...let's not talk about it. My brother gets a little violent. Malleo Hi but please don't delete pages that are deleted without permision. Plus Wendy was in Mario is missing,The origin of Weegee maybe replace that pic with a depixilated version or just the sprite itself.LLRweegee (talk) 14:06, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Hello. I see that you made a Squidbob Clone named Devinbob Moffitpants. I like it! Could you add him on my wiki? Squidbob Tentapants (talk) 01:30, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for killling peach ^^ JERK! JERRRRRRK! Ok devin! You are now an admin! Make sure you protect weegeepedia! --Alphaweegee the awesome fakegee n00bz (talk) 09:12, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Congratz! DevinMoffit, I'd like to congragulate you on becoming an admin! Just don't abuse your powers. Cuddles1234 (talk) 01:13, January 4, 2014 (UTC) --NourGodly1592 (talk) 11:37, January 4, 2014 (UTC) hello devin, when I saw your arts, it is amazing to see the arts I want you to make toon form of NourLegend2015 and try to make 2.0 Toon Form of NourGodly1592, I'm sorry if I made you tired or something. Would you like to chat? Hiddenlich (talk) 03:30, January 5, 2014 (UTC) COOL NEWS! the shupa malleo rpg the lehend of seven weegees COMIC will be completed soon! LriGee. (talk) 12:30, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for adding me and Alpha images to your article! XD Can you please color LriGees background AlphaColor or at least tell me what your paint programm is called? :) Hi Look can you quit with this Somari junk please? You'll just anger the guys who want it off of here and we've all said that we want peace. I was even thinking about leaving because of the violance because I don't like violance. Sueproeegee (talk) 16:08, January 10, 2014 (UTC) IK he comes from that game but sadly he's been deleted >:( >:( >:( >:( :( :( >:( >:( Want to chat? LriGee. (talk) 12:19, January 11, 2014 (UTC) - Hey Devin! I have a question, why do you color the eyes so bad of the Fakegees you make? You just take a color and color it in. Did you see what the eyes of my Fakegees look like? Did you see how good they were colored? Would you like to change the eyes of the images? :) I'm just asking if you like the way the eyes look like. :) here CHAT-A-MANIA! Puralleo A Screenshot Of The Level On Lunar Magic.-Puralleo Who the heck banned me from chat? I like this wiki, but it's not as fun when I can't chat with other people. I've learned my lesson not to abuse the emotes. Just let me back on chat again! DevinMoffit (talk) 19:50, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Link to my wikia http://fortanmariofad.wikia.com/wiki/Fortran LLRweegee (talk) 20:42, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Thx also want to ocem to chat??? Chat try maybe its owkring?? Why did u leave it seemed find to me want to try chating on squeegeepedia if it doesn't work? sounds cool :) LLRweegee (talk) 00:43, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Fakegee Show huh? Is it going to be a YouTube Series or is it going to be a Wiki Exclusive Series? Hiddenlich (talk) 00:49, January 14, 2014 (UTC) K do uthink ur chat is fixed me and lich r on it ? Ur chat stil not workin :( :( K laso i'm adding some stuff to muhwe is that ok?? Could u make me a admin on united gees wiki maybe i could help :) Can i be a admin on United gees wiki i could help out and add info :) Do u like my pic? What!?You can't enter in chat? You asked the admins? K :( btw why does it saw pawtran is father of mari,luig,fortran and ragamiichoo Fortran and ragamiicho and two brothers there not bro's with mari and mari is fortrans dad srry things r changing i even had some shocks :( you should change web-browsers, this should solve the problem Show me the picture first. Hiddenlich (talk) 01:47, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Make him completely bald. Then you can make him. Hiddenlich (talk) 01:53, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Also erase the pupil on his red eye. Hiddenlich (talk) 01:54, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Okay. You can make the page. Hiddenlich (talk) 01:58, January 16, 2014 (UTC) magga wiki ready? I love Justin Beiber 4EVER (talk) 12:40, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Meet me at chat Thx for coming to chat ps I called you to ask you something and you left. Sorry I wasted your time, and I know your an admin. KK it's all cool. Ok Devin,we communicate here?ArmageddonSqueegeeITA (talk) 20:06, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Greengee The reason I deleted Greengee is because we already had Greeneegee, and having a Greengee at the same time would cause mass confusion and riots on the streets of the United 'Gees Universe. That, and the fact that green is Weegee's main color anyway, and so green is the least needed color-themed Fakegee. Weegee 22:33, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Devin could u give me a link to that amrio sprite thing???LLRweegee (talk) 05:08, January 18, 2014 (UTC) don't u rember on chat once when u gave me a link to a mario sprite sheet??